


Call it faith

by goldkhator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин запутался... Кастиэль принял решение...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call it faith

**Автор: Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:**** Сверхъестественное  
 **Основные персонажи:** Дин Винчестер, Кастиэль (Кастиил, Кас)  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Дин/Кастиэль  
  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанры:** Слэш (яой), Ангст, Songfic  
 **Размер:** Драббл, 3 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+227 

  


|  **Описание:**  
Дин запутался...  
Кастиэль принял решение...  
  
  
 **Примечания автора:**  
возможен ООС персонажей, также возможны какие-то неточности в мелочах, но мне не хочется об этом думать. На абсолютную канонность я уж точно не претендую.  
---|---  
  
_Сделай шаг навстречу мне,_  
Ты – моя любовь,  
Когда вокруг шумят холодные дожди,  
Сделай шаг и обещай, что вместе навсегда  
Я и ты, я и ты, я и ты…

_Я запутался…_

Ангел стоял на самой высшей точке Земли и наблюдал, как на востоке зарождается новый день, окрашивая горизонт кроваво-красным.

_Сегодня все решится._

Он вспоминал те времена, когда ангелам не было дела до людей, а люди верили в своих вымышленных богов; верили в то, что их светило каждую ночь съедает страшный змей Апоп, чтобы на следующее утро оно возродилось заново в облике Бога-Сокола.

_Я должен знать, что поступаю верно._

Потом воцарилось новое время, которое перечеркнуло все, что было знакомо ангелам раньше. Его братья и сестры стали _падать_ один за другим, не находя более успокоения на Небесах.  
А затем была война с Люцифером…

_Прошу тебя…_

Кастиэль уловил до боли знакомый призыв и поднял голову, вглядываясь в горизонт. Солнце почти встало, приветствуя одинокого ангела.  
Он расправил невидимые крылья, но не сдвинулся с места. Раньше этот голос звучал громче и увереннее. Впрочем, раньше ангел не пытался его заблокировать. Сейчас же это не вызывало уже прежнего любопытства или предвкушения. Разве он не ясно объяснил куда ангелу пойти? Яснее не скажешь.  
Так больно ангелу не было никогда в его бессмертной жизни. Да и нужно ли ему теперь бессмертие, когда он остался один на земле и на небе, а между ними только ледяная пропасть. Пропасть в сердце, о наличии которого ему однажды напомнил смертный, и осколки которого он использует теперь в последний раз…  
Ангел продолжал наблюдать за рассветом дня, в объятиях которого он с готовностью встретит свою смерть…

_Пожалуйста._

Найти человека не составило труда, он был там же, где они вчера расстались. Однако, ангел не спешил обнаруживать свое присутствие, наблюдая за человеком, и отмечая в движениях Дина острую усталость.  
Однако, не замечая ничего вокруг, тот метался из угла в угол, как тигр в клетке, рискуя пролить на себя чашку с горячим кофе, зажатую в руке.  
Кастиэль сдул облачко пара над ладонями человека, но уберечь от попавшей под ноги бутылки из-под пива не успел, и огромное пятно моментально растеклось на светло-зеленой рубашке, Винчестер чертыхнулся и снял мокрую рубашку, со злостью отбрасывая ее от себя.  
Кастиэль появился за спиной человека молча. Только еле слышный шорох крыльев оповестил о прибытии ангела…

\- Я всю ночь звал тебя, почему ты не шел?  
\- Зачем? – удивился ангел, привычно наклоняя голову чуть на бок. – Ты все сказал…  
\- Тогда зачем сейчас пришел? – Приподняв бровь, спросил охотник и развернулся к ангелу лицом.  
Ангел совсем по-человечески пожал плечами, чего раньше Дин за ним не замечал. А что вообще Дин Винчестер замечал за своим ангелом? Какое у ангела настроение, когда он приходит на зов? Какого цвета глаза у его весселя, когда ангелу бывало хорошо в те редкие моменты? Сколько новых морщинок появилось в уголках его глаз? Как доверчиво он смотрит на своего человека, ожидая новой вспышки недовольства?  
Теперь Кастиэль утратил шарм очаровательного небесного херувима, по глупости поверившего в то, что сможет стать частью семьи…  
На Винчестера смотрели совершенно чужие глаза существа, о котором он в сущности ничего не знает, которое он сам оттолкнул, одним махом забрав все, что успел подарить. Или одолжить? Частичку своей души, ставшей для ангела целью жизни…  
Каплю сострадания и крошки человеческих эмоций, которые ангел помнил когда-то, но успел забыть, чтобы сейчас расстаться с ними уже навсегда.

\- Затем зачем ты звал. – Дин удивленно приподнял брови – ангел научился язвить.  
Кастиэль прошел за спиной Дина, обратив внимание на оружие, разложенное на столе.  
\- Ты хорошо подготовился, – произнес ангел, поднимая ангельский клинок.  
\- Это не то, что ты…  
\- Наверное… - задумчиво пробормотал Кастиэль. – Знаешь, со мной ведь больше никого нет… Рафаэль вряд ли подпустит настолько близко… А я остался один…  
И почему это прозвучало, как упрек?  
\- Кас…  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что ничего не изменить. У каждого свой путь, и ни один не отступит… тогда зачем?  
Ангел в упор посмотрел на человека, спокойно ожидая ответа. Он для себя все решил, и Дин уже никак не сможет на него повлиять. Если _любить_ означает жертвовать собой, то Кастиэль готов. Если это единственный способ расстаться с этой болью…  
\- Я не хочу тебя потерять… - произнес Винчестер.  
\- Ты повторяешься. – Невозмутимо ответил ангел, он не мог себе позволить в это поверить.  
\- И буду повторять, пока до тебя не дойдет! Сколько мне еще терять людей на этой проклятой войне? Сколько рыть могилы или разводить костры? Если у победы над Рафаэлем такая цена, то она мне не нужна! Ты слышишь меня?  
Дин подошел к ангелу, который стоял на месте совершенно неподвижно. Теперь Дин видел его глаза, синева которых полностью скрылась под чернотой зрачка. Охотник сердито встряхнул ангела.  
\- Ну что ты молчишь? Ударь меня, сотри в порошок, только не молчи! Кастиэль!  
Дин продолжал крепко держать ангела за грудки, когда тот прикрыл глаза и мягко освободился из захвата, отходя от человека.  
\- Ничего не изменить, Дин. Рафаэля нужно остановить…  
\- Ну в кого ты такой упрямый? Кас? Я не позволю тебе!  
\- Это не в твоих силах. – Отрезал ангел.  
\- Загляни. – Винчестер, нарушая свои же правила, подошел вплотную к ангелу и положил его руку себе на грудь, накрыв ее ладонью. – Она не солжет.  
Кастиэль не отдернул руку, он посмотрел в зеленые глаза Дина Винчестера и успел увидеть в них свое отражение, прежде чем поток его мыслей захлестнул ангела, выбив тяжелый выдох из груди.

 _Я люблю тебя, пернатый!_  
Я не хочу больше терять тех, кого люблю, только не тебя…  
Не оставляй, прошу!  
Пожалуйста, Кас, зачем тогда было все это?  
Кас! Кастиэль? Чтобы не произошло, помни – ты нужен мне, я не смогу без тебя! Я не позволю им забрать тебя, слышишь? Я обещаю…  
Прости меня...

Ангел отдернул руку от человека и судорожно прошептал:  
\- Слишком поздно…  
\- Упрямый… - Дин никогда не сдавался, Дин потянул своего ангела за плащ и крепко обнял. Впервые в жизни. – Бестолковый… - Уткнулся носом в неизменный тренч. – Гордый… - Огладил тонкие лопатки. - Незаменимый… - Заглянул в синие глаза, и прижался носом к носу ангела. – Мой…

13 декабря 2011


End file.
